


Marry Him

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Caring Dean, Castiel Has Self-Esteem Issues, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Protective Jimmy, Worried Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy is sick and asks Castiel to do him a favour. This results in Dean mistaking Cas for Jimmy and explaining that he wants to marry Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cas and Jimmy are twins. Dean tells "Jimmy" about his feelings for Cas, looking for advice and it turns out it's actually Cas.

Castiel arrived at his twin's house early in the morning after receiving a very distressed call from Jimmy himself telling him to come around as soon as possible.

He let himself in and found Amelia pottering around in the kitchen.

"Hello, Amelia."

"Hey, Castiel" she said with a smile and they exchanged a quick peck on the cheek.

"Where is Jimmy?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"Oh, he's in bed" Amelia said. "He caught the flu off Claire, but he's a man so of course he thinks it's a hundred times worse than it really is. He did throw up last night but he's managed to keep some toast down this morning and his fever is breaking."

"I apologise on his behalf for the dramatics" Castiel sighed. "But Jimmy has always had a problem being sick since we were children. He didn't like me going to school by myself when he didn't feel well. He was worried the bullies would pounce on me."

"Well, maybe this will get him to just think about himself for once" Amelia said.

"I doubt it" Castiel replied. "How is Claire?"

"She's all better. Went to school this morning with only the usual amount of kicking and screaming."

"Good" Castiel smirked. "I better go up and see my brother."

"Yes, and I am going to see my mother" Amelia said. "His majesty will have to take care of himself for a while."

Castiel headed up the stairs and went into Jimmy and Amelia's bedroom.

Jimmy was sat up in bed watching TV. His hair was ruffled wildly and the blankets were pulled up under his armpits. His nose was pinched red and there were dozens of crumpled tissues surrounding him.

"Good morning, brother" Castiel said with a sympathetic smile. 

He pressed a careful kiss to Jimmy's temple before going to sit on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, little brother" Jimmy replied miserably; his voice was hoarse, complimenting his sore throat. "Don't get too close" he warned.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Castiel asked concernedly.

"There is...one thing" Jimmy said. "Think of it as my...dying wish."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "You're not dying, Jimmy."

"You don't know that."

"Claire had the flu last week!"

"Yes, but she's young and spritely."

Castiel sighed. "What do you need me to do?"

"I'm supposed to have a meeting with a big client today at my office and I've already re-arranged twice" Jimmy explained. "If I don't close this deal then my boss is gunna be beyond pissed."

"You can't be serious" Castiel said with wide eyes as he knew exactly what his brother was implying. "Jimmy, I can't go to the meeting for you!"

"Why not?!" Jimmy asked with sorrowful eyes. "No one will be able to tell us apart. Plus you're a sales associate."

"At the Gas 'n' Sip!" Castiel stressed. "There is quite a difference between convincing someone to buy advertising and to buy a burrito."

"Well I believe you can do it" Jimmy said seriously. "You've listened to me rant and rave about it for a month. The file is ready to go and I made notes, so just read them." 

"Jimmy..." Castiel whined.

"Please, Cassie" The older twin said with a pout. "Do you want to see your brother fired? His family including your little niece out on the street?"

"Amelia was right" Castiel replied bluntly. "You're a drama queen."

Jimmy coughed loudly then and Castiel quickly leaned him forward and patted his back.

"I promise that was just bad timing" Jimmy wheezed as grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table.

As Castiel took in his brother's truly sorry state he couldn't help but soften his apprehension.

"I'll go to the meeting for you" the younger twin relented.

"Thanks, Cassie" Jimmy said with a smile. "Go and grab a suit." 

"What time is it at?" Castiel asked as he headed over to the closet. "I'm meeting Dean for dinner at five. He's been trying to get us reservations at this restaurant I'd love to try for weeks."

"It starts at one so you should be done long before then" Jimmy assured him. "And that sounds rather special" he said with a knowing smirk.

"What?" Castiel asked cautiously as he walked out of the closet buttoning up one of Jimmy's white shirts which he'd pulled on.

"Nothing" Jimmy replied as innocently as possible. "Is it a special occasion?"

"Well it is six months since our first date" Castiel explained. "But it's still just dinner."

"Sure" Jimmy scoffed.

"Why?" Casitel asked with a slight frown. "What do you think it's about?"

"Do I really have to spell it out?" Jimmy said. "You and Dean are completely smitten. You're at the peak of happiness together. It might be time for the next step..."

"No" Castiel scoffed. "No....no" he said quietly. "I mean, we've only been living together for a month."

"Well we'll just have to see" Jimmy shrugged. "Although I suppose I'd hoped Dean would have asked my permission first..."

"Why would he? You're not father" Castiel said. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter anyway because he's not going to ask me."

"I would have said no anyway" Jimmy mumbled.

"You're too hard on him!" Castiel called as he returned to the closet. 

"I'm protective of my little brother!" Jimmy retaliated. 

"Not your little brother..."

"I was born first!" Jimmy argued. "What else could that possibly make you?"

Castiel sighed as he returned to the bedroom now dressed in a shirt and black suit pants. He was fiddling with a blue tie.

"You know, there is a fine line between being protective and being an overbearing Assbutt."

"I was only joking" Jimmy muttered as he folded his arms. "Of course I'd say it was okay. Dean makes you happy and that's all I've ever wanted for you."

Castiel's shoulders slumped from their defensive stance.

"I know. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sound harsh. I'd be lost without you."

"Obviously."

Castiel gave his brother an amused smirk before he grabbed a suit jacket and dress shoes. 

"How do I look?" He asked once everything was in place.

Jimmy rolled his eyes when he saw the back-to-front tie.

"Come here."

Castiel shuffled forward so that Jimmy could redo it.

"And straighten out you hair" the older twin said disapprovingly as started to try and flatten it down.

"I can do it myself" Castiel pouted as he batted his brother's hands away.

He went to stand in front of the mirror and combed his parting over.

"There. How's that?"

"Well...It's like looking in a mirror" Jimmy grinned. "Which of us is which again?"

"Good." Castiel said as he picked up the briefcase by the side of the bed. "I'll call you as soon as it's over."

"You'll be fine" Jimmy said. "Thanks, brother."

"Don't mention" Castiel said. "Really."

He turned to leave the room and Jimmy called out to him.

"Take my coat too! It's probably cold out."

"Yes, mother" Castiel shouted back.

He grabbed the tan trench coat from the wrack before heading out the door.

\----------------------

By the time the meeting was over Castiel felt like he was sweating all over. He had been waiting for the client or one of Jimmy's co-workers to suddenly realise he wasn't Jimmy, but it seemed that he'd managed to get away with it. The sale has been a success.

He was packing up to leave when there was a knock on the office door.

Castiel instantly froze, part of him hoping that if he didn't move whoever it was would just assume no one was there.

He had no such luck as whoever it was opened the door anyway.

Castiel's eyes widened with shock.

"Dean?"

"Hey, Jimmy" Dean said as he closed the door behind himself. "I was wondering if you could talk to you about something. It's about Cas."

Castiel was aware that his mouth was moving but no words were coming out.

"Jimmy?" Dean asked cautiously. "You okay, man?"

"Yes" Castiel replied without thinking. He quickly cleared his throat to rid some of the gruffness. "Um, h-have a seat."

Whilst Dean was sitting down Castiel was having an internal crisis. What could his partner possibly want to say to Jimmy about him? Should he really be doing this? He needed to tell the truth-

"I want to ask Cas to marry me."

After that Castiel felt he had no other option but to sit back down because his knees suddenly felt really weak.

"I see." 

"I just thought I'd see what you thought I guess" Dean said as he wrung his hands together nervously. "Obviously Cas cares a lot about what you think and...and I guess I just wanted to assure you that I've never loved anyone as much I love Cas, and that I'd never do anything to hurt him. But then I'm worried it might be too soon... What do you think?"

Castiel felt like he couldn't breathe. Jimmy had been right. 

"Jimmy?" Dean said looking halfway between nervous and concerned. "I know that you're protective of Cas so you're probably not sure what to say but...saying something would be helpful?"

Castiel shook his head momentarily and took a deep breath.

"I think that...Castiel is the only one who can decide that."

"Yeah" Dean said as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Yeah I know."

Seeing Dean so nervous reciprocated tenfold within Castiel and he knew he had to get out of there.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I have to go; Claire was ill last week and now I'm not feeling great."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Dean asked concernedly.

"No, I'll be alright. Thank you."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it" Dean said with a small smile before getting up and heading to the door.

"Dean" Castiel called just as he was about to leave. 

"Yeah?"

"I...I hope Castiel says yes."

"Thanks, man" Dean chuckled. "Me too."

He left and Castiel needed to take a few moments to recollect himself.

He wasn't sure if he would say yes at all.

\---------------------

Castiel returned to Jimmy's house and made his way up to the bedroom.

When he found his twin with his mouth wide open and half hanging off the side of the bed Castiel panicked.

"Jimmy?!" 

"Huh?" Jimmy muttered as he jolted awake.

Castiel sighed with relief and then rolled his eyes as he helped his brother haul himself back into the bed.

"Don't scare me like that, Assbutt!"

"Thought you said I wasn't dying" Jimmy said with a smirk.

"Not funny" Castiel said firmly.

He toed off Jimmy's shoes and dumped his coat and jacket onto a chair before traipsing around the other side of the bed and clambering under the sheets to lie beside his brother.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Why would you assume something is wrong?" Castiel half mumbled into the pillow.

"Jeez I dunno, Cas" Jimmy said sarcastically. "Call it instinct. Other than the fact you haven't climbed into my bed when you were upset since we were kids, nothing struck me as concerning."

"I got the sale if that's what you’re wondering."

"Well, thank you. I knew you could do it" Jimmy said. "But I don't care about that right now. C'mon, talk to me."

"Dean showed up at your office" Castiel stated.

"Ha" Jimmy said with amusement. "I bet that was fun to explain."

"I sort of...didn't."

Jimmy frowned. "Why not?"

"He'd...he'd come to talk to you about asking me to marry him."

Jimmy grinned from ear-to-ear. "I knew it! And he did want my permission. Atta boy."

"He did not want your permission per-say" Castiel said before his twin's ego completely inflated. "He just wanted to ask what you thought."

"And what did you...I think?" 

"That it should be up to me" Castiel said quietly.

"Well, obviously" Jimmy said. "I don't understand though. Why didn't you tell Dean you were you? I thought you'd be happy?"

"Because...because in the moment that he said it there was a small part of me that wanted to say no and that makes me a terrible person." 

By the time Castiel finished blurting it out he could feel tears stinging in his eyes.

"Hey, no" Jimmy said firmly. "That is the last thing that you are. You guys have only been together six months and marriage is a scary concept."

"I know" Castiel sniffed. "But it's not Dean. He's prefect and I love him. He makes me feel so safe, and cared for, and loved. It's me. I'm the problem."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked sadly.

"I keep thinking I don't deserve him" Castiel responded. "You tried your best to physically protect me from those bullies, Jimmy, but I still think about the things they said to me. I still think it's all true."

"No, Castiel" Jimmy said sternly. "Don't you ever think that. Don't you believe those assholes for one second."

"I'll mess it up somehow; I know I will" Castiel said. "But I could never hurt Dean. I just...I just don't know what to do."

"You know how many times I asked Ams to marry me before she said yes?" Jimmy asked. Castiel shook his head. "Three. Three times."

Castiel frowned. "You never told me that."

"Well it wasn't exactly something to brag about" Jimmy replied. "And, yeah, each no stung, but she explained to me and I knew it was never because she didn't love me enough. It just wasn't the right time for viable reasons. If Dean loves you then he'll listen to you and understand why this isn't the right time for you."

"But what if I never feel it's the right time?" Castiel asked. "What if I'm just...damaged?"

"Castiel, there is nothing wrong with you" Jimmy assured him. "You think you're the first person to freak out about being engaged? Don't let what people said to you in the past rule you now, because then they've won and you deserve so much better than that. Don't let them stand in the way of your happiness. When the time is right, and it will be right, you'll know."

Castiel offered his brother a soft smile of gratitude and shuffled over to hug him tightly. 

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it" Jimmy said. "You want me to go to the dinner for you?" he asked jokingly.

"No, Jimmy. I don't need you to get engaged to my boyfriend and I'm not sure Amelia would appreciate it either."

"How do you know I'd say yes?" Jimmy scoffed.

"Because I'd say yes" Castiel said without thinking. The realisation suddenly dawned on him. "I'd...say yes" he stated again slowly. He pulled back to look his twin the eyes. "I want to marry Dean Winchester."

"Then want the hell are you doing here?!"'Jimmy exclaimed. "It's almost five."

"I have to go and get ready!" Castiel said as he scrambled from the bed.

"And I have to start thinking of embarrassing stories for my best man's speech" Jimmy teased. "And tell Dean he will be receiving the if you hurt him I'll hurt you speech."

"Yeah, yeah" Castiel said. He quickly picked up his discarded clothes from that morning and hurried out the door. "Love you!" he called back.

Jimmy rolled his eyes fondly.

"Love you too!"

\---------------------

Castiel had just finished getting showered and changed when Dean returned from work for their date.

"Hey, baby" Dean grinned as he found Castiel trying to tame his hair.

"Hello, Dean" Castiel smiled as he turned to kiss his love smoothly.

"You almost ready?"

"Yes."

"Great. Let me just get changed real quick."

"Okay."

Whilst Dean went into the bathroom Castiel sat on the bed and tapped his fingers against his knees nervously.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked when he walked back into the room.

"Yes I will marry you!" Castiel blurted out. 

Dean stood in a shocked silence for a few moments.

"Well I was going to ask you if you thought this cologne smelt like feet... but okay."

Castiel ran his hands through his hair. "Oh god. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be" Dean said as he sat down beside Castiel and took the smaller man's slightly trembling hands into his. "I'm actually relieved. You didn't seem so sure earlier."

Castiel look at Dean with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You think I didn't recognise the man I love?" Dean asked him. 

"I...I'm sorry" Castiel fretted. "I've screwed it up already! I knew I would."

"Baby, you have haven't screwed up anything" Dean assured him as he wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders. "I didn't care how or where I asked you, just as long as you answered honestly."

"You're not mad at me?" Castiel asked meekly.

"I still had that conversation with you even though I knew" Dean pointed out. "We're both liable."

"I guess" Castiel said as he rested his head on his love's shoulder. "And I was honest. I do want to marry you."

"Are you sure?" Dean said. "I know it seems soon and I really don't want you to feel like you have to rush into anything."

Castiel looked up at Dean's beautiful and kind face, his warm and understanding eyes. He felt his arm wrapped snuggly around him, and replayed all their happy memories and loving words in his head.

"I've never been more sure of anything."

He cupped his hand around the side of Dean's face and pulled him forward for a soft yet passionate kiss.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I love you, Castiel Novak."

"Mmm...I like the sound of Castiel Winchester."


End file.
